A Gwevin Soundtrack
by plum-dulce
Summary: Songs filled with all moments of gwevin.
1. Vindicated

**Ok, so this is my first songfic, so go light on me. ****I'm going to do more of these, hopefully, using my favorite songs that have some gwevin potential in them. **

**Song: Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional (I can listen to this forever.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ben 10, Ben 10:Alien Force, or the lyrics to Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional**

**

* * *

**

**Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye  
**

There were always chances for him to get what he wanted, he knew that. He had had various opportunities, but there were the times he lost them, when she was with someone else. She was always in and out of his grasp, so close to him, but others sometimes so distant.**  
**

**And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated**

But even now when she was with another guy, Kevin still seemed to be drawn to her Even though he shouldn't be. But he was only because there was always hope. She could leave him and go to Kevin.

**I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along**

Kevin knew that he was selfish and wrong for feeling the way he did. Gwen didn't belong to him. She was with Erik, Tom, or some other person whose name Kevin never bothered to learn. But that didn't matter to him. He had to have, needed to be with her. Some part of Kevin knew that she wanted to be with him, even as happy as she seemed to be.

**And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**

He had always thought he wasn't good enough for her, that he was some type of monster, even if it wasn't physically. But finally after so long he was able to see what Gwen meant, he was good, changed for the better. After denying it to himself for the longest time, Kevin saw that she had been right. He wasn't perfect and possibly still as stubborn as a child but he was what she wanted

**So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that**

Now it seemed that he had at last lost her. She was engaged.

"What do you want Tennyson," Kevin questioned, opening the door for who he thought was just Ben only to see Gwen follow in behind him. Closing the door behind them he followed Gwen, and then he saw it. It reflected the sunlight coming in from the window.

"Gwen has some news to share," Ben stated taking a seat on Kevin's couch next to Gwen.

"Uh huh" Kevin continued to stare at it, hoping that if he looked at it long enough that maybe it would disappear. Gwen noticed and quickly stuck her hand in the pocket of her sweater.

"Tell him Gwen." Ben jumped up and down in his seat like a five year old.

Facing Kevin, Gwen met his eyes. He showed no emotion. Both of them knew that she didn't want to say it, and he didn't want to hear it. Forcing a weak smile, she whispered, "I getting married."

"Wow Gwen real enthusiastic." Ben muttered grabbing her hand, which was still hiding in her sweater, to show Kevin the ring. "Look at this thing it's huge."

Looking at the small rock was hard. How could something so small cause Kevin so much pain? All the opportunities were gone, no more chances, or were there.

**I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along**

She wasn't happy. Kevin could tell by the way she struggled to look at the ring herself.

Kevin had been right and it didn't matter anymore that he had been selfish, wanting her all to himself. Glancing at the ring once more, before Gwen stuck it in her pocket again, Kevin knew what he had to do.

**So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away**

Bouquet of red roses in hand Kevin knocked at the door, waiting for the owner to answer. Finally opening the door, Gwen stepped out, diamond ring and all.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" It had been a week since Gwen had told Kevin about her engagement. She wasn't expecting him to come knocking at her door anytime soon, much less with roses in his hand.

"I need to tell you something"

"Okay, what is it?" She asked still eyeing the roses.

Taking a deep breath, Kevin let it all out. "Gwen, I miss you and I want to be with you." He paused, took another breath, and continued. "I love you."

There was no response from Gwen. Kevin looked her in the eyes, her green orbs filling with tears.

"Kevin," she whispered, her voice straining.

Recognizing that he had made a big mistake by telling her, he tried to apologize. "I'm sorry Gwen." Taking the roses he quickly shoved them into her mailbox, "forget that I said anything."

Walking away he said, "Those are for you," referring to the roses.

Standing motionless on the front porch, Gwen watched as Kevin got closer to his car, and farther away from her. She was going to lose him, possibly forever. He was just going to slip out of her life.

But she wasn't about to let that happen.

Running up to him she turned him around and pulled him close until her lips met his. Pulling away slightly Gwen was pulled closer as Kevin's arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her back.

Her head resting on his chest, the tears in her eyes finally spilled soaking through his shirt.

"So that what it took, an engagement ring for you to realize that—."

"Gwen, I've always known that I loved you." He interrupted.

"No, that I love you too." She smiled up at him.

**Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption...**

* * *

**There you go, I hope you all like it. **

**Ps. I'm willing to do requests, so if anyone has a song they would like me to do. PM, I'm open to anything.**


	2. Sleeping Sickness

**Here is another songfic to another one of my favorite songs. The song is Sleeping Sickness by Colour and City, you gotta love Dallas Green. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR BEN 10: ALIEN FORCE or the song.**

**ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

**I awoke**

**Only to find my lungs empty**

**And through the night**

**So it seems I'm not breathing**

Kevin opened his eyes. He wasn't going to get any sleep, not this night. He never did. Sitting up, he looked around the small dark room, the only light coming from the dim light in the hallway that shone through the small window on his door. Glancing at the clock, he groaned. The bright green numbers read 1:06 A.M.

"I guess it's going to be another long night." He mumbled to himself. Even with his eyes closed, and as tired as he was, there was no rest for him, at least not that night.

**And now my dreams are nothing like they were meant to be**

**And I'm breaking down, I think I'm breaking down**

But a least there was no dream that night or better yet no nightmare. The dreams he longed for were gone, the ones about her that made his life worth living. Those were the ones he wished he had. When he did dream about her, he slept, of course, until the dream turned into a nightmare. Slowly those sweet dreams had disappeared, until they completely stopped. Now they were never coming back. Knowing that killed Kevin; he was slowly falling apart.

**And I'm afraid**

**To sleep because of what haunts me**

The nightmares that had replaced his loving dreams frightened him. They showed what he did to her and all the pain he caused.

The nightmare always started with her screams and cries. There was nothing he could do to help her and make her stop because he caused them. They were always followed by her begging.

"Please Kevin don't do this. This isn't you. I know it isn't, you've changed." She would continue her pleas, her screams, and tears but no one would come to her rescue. She would just lay there in the darkness.

But the worst part was that Kevin laughed at her, his malicious chuckle only intensified with the more she cried. This horrible reminder always repeated in his Kevin's mind again, and again, and again all night long until he just couldn't take it any longer and woke up.

**Such as living with the uncertainty**

**That I'll never find the words to say**

**Which would completely explain**

**Just how I'm breaking down**

"I sorry Gwen." Kevin mumbled, burying his face into his hands. "I'm so sorry."

As much as he had to tell her those words, he couldn't not in the place he was, locked away. Those weren't the words that he wanted to say to her.

"I love you too." He said as if she was in the cell, sitting there next to him. Three simple little words were pulling him apart. If he hadn't felt the way he did. If she hadn't let those words come out of her mouth. All that he did to her, his betrayal wouldn't cause him to break down the way that it did.

Someone come and, someone come and save my life

Maybe I'll sleep when I am dead

But now it's like the night is taking sides

Just like the Gwen in his nightmares there was no one that would come to his rescue. Until that happened Kevin was condemned to the same small room, sitting there hopelessly all day and night.

**With all the worries that occupy the back of my mind**

**Could it be this misery will suffice?**

It always seemed that not being able to sleep at night, having those nightmares, being locked up and away from Gwen would be enough punishment. But they weren't.

**I've become**

**A simple souvenir of someone's kill**

**And like the sea**

**I'm constantly changing from calm to ill**

Getting up from the bed he was on, Kevin began pacing in the small room. He would do it all night, every night. Walking from the wall to the door and back in a zombie like trance. There were times when he would stop midway, seeing a guard walk by, hoping it was her. Stopping at the door Kevin leaned his head against its surface, the hard metal felt cool under his skin.

Absorbing the material, Kevin drew back his arm. Then with all his force he hit the door, the impact of his fist to the metal making a loud boom. He continued hitting the door, growling out loud, with all his strength.

**Madness fills my heart and soul as if the great divide could swallow me whole**

**Oh, how I'm breaking down**

Moving from the door, Kevin punched the wall, making the stone crumble under his hand. He was letting all the rage he had within out, all the anger towards himself. All the punching and hitting was making his body hurt. The metal he had absorbed had managed to peel away, but he kept thrashing in the room. His fists were beginning to bleed but that still didn't stop him.

Suddenly there was a bang at the door. "Keep it down in there." The guard yelled at him. Finally feeling the pain in his arms and hands, Kevin settled down on the floor. His breathing was rough and loud but he could hear the guard outside talking to someone in a calm voice.

**Oooohhh my life**

**Someone come and, someone come and save my life**

**Someone come and, someone come and save my life**

**Someone come and, someone come and save my life**

Still lying on the cold ground Kevin continued to strain to hear what the guard was saying and who was talking to.

"No, I'm sorry. He isn't allowed any visitors, especially not today."

"I understand," a quiet female voice replied.

"I sorry." Kevin yelled knowing the person on the other side deserved to hear it. His yell caused both the guard and the person he was talking to, to stop their conversation.

"I know." She said back to him. "I'll come back later then." She said, now to guard.

Knowing that, Kevin crawled onto the messy, and what somewhat torn bed. Maybe now he would get some sleep.

**Could it be this misery will suffice?**

**

* * *

**

oK. I hoped you like it. I think I got the meaning of the song down, hopefully.

psst... don't forget to review.


	3. Hands Down

**Ok, so heres another songfic that should have gotten published a long time ago. (I seriously need help I am the worlds worst or is it best procrastinator, I really don't know. I have a research paper due tomorrow and I've been finishing this just to continuing putting that off.)**

**Anyways, enough with my life story. This is another Dashboard Confessional song, Hands Down. The song just oozes cutesy gwevin.**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN BEN 10 AND/OR BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE. Thats Man of Action's job. Some people just have all the luck. && I DON'T OWN THE SONG EITHER. **

**

* * *

**

**Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.**

It was Friday night. Neither of them had any worries at the time, no aliens to fight, no Ben bothering them, no school the next day, or at least for her, absolutely carefree.

It was just the two of them, sitting on a blanket spread across the green grass. Kevin and Gwen sat there side to side, her head resting on his shoulder. The only noise coming from either one of them was their breathing in of the warm summer night air.

**This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.**

They hadn't planned on coming to grandpa Max's secret fishing rock, but after they had spent the whole day with Ben at the mall, followed by a trip to Mr. Smoothie, they were both tired of his endless jokes, and acts of foolishness.

So while he went to get to get his third smoothie of the night, Gwen came up with a brilliant idea.

"How about we ditch him?" She had said, jokingly at first.

"Sure why not." The dark haired boy replied, taking a sip from his soda.

"Really?"

"Yeah," He looked over to Ben, who was still in line waiting to order, "Come on." Taking Gwen's hand, Kevin lead her away from the table they were sitting at over to his car.

**Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all.**

After driving aimlessly for about 20 minutes, Kevin had offered that they go to the rock. That's how they wound up there.

"I'm glad we got rid of Ben." Gwen interrupted the silence between the two of them. Shifting a bit, Gwen lay on the blanket to look up at the stars which were staring to come out. Kevin remained sitting.

"Yeah, me too."

Turning his head a bit, Kevin shifted his focus from the water, to Gwen who was lying next to him. Her eyes traced to sky, glancing at the stars, to the moon, then to Kevin. She smiled up at him and then patted the spot on the blanket behind him, meaning she wanted him to join her.

He did. Lying next to Gwen, Kevin was careful not to push her limits. He was always making sure that he wouldn't step over the boundaries.

But Gwen wasn't the same. With Kevin next to her, Gwen moved closer resting her head on his shoulder, letting his arm wrap around her. Then she brought her bare legs to his letting them rub against his.

**My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy.**

Arm wrapped around her, Kevin relaxed. He turned his head to Gwen; his face was only inches away from hers. Her lips so close to his.

He wanted to kiss her. There had always been times were he had had an opportunity to do it before, but there was always something that came to ruin it. Be it a highbreed crashing through the wall, or Ben walking in at the wrong time.

Both of them knew that they wanted to kiss each other. But neither would make that first move.

**My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer.**

Ben always made fun him. He always said that Gwen had all the control when it came to the two of them. Meaning that Kevin would always give in to what she said. Even if he denied it to Ben, he knew that it is sort of true.

Not that Gwen would boss Kevin around but Kevin did open up to Gwen in ways he didn't around other people.

He wanted her to be happy and if that meant that she be with him or someone else, he would allow it, even if it hurt.

**The words are hushed lets not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.**

"You think that Ben will find us." Kevin interrupted their stargazing.

"Probably not," Gwen whispered back, "I don't think anybody will."

Both of them remained quiet, staying there for what seemed like hours.

**Safe in here from all the stupid questions.  
"hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some.**

Kevin preferred that no one would find them, he remembered the last time someone had seen him with his arm around Gwen. Not that he cared what anyone said about it.

"Hey Kevy." Cash whistled as he approached Kevin and Gwen, JT following close behind. "I see your with the lady." He continued in a mimicking tone, giving him goo-goo eyes just to add to the irritation.

"Beat it Cash," Kevin spit back, "or would like me to do it for you." His fist tightened up.

"Why so you can go have fun with girlfriend here," Cash pointed to Gwen. Kevin didn't reply. "Or let me guess, I bet there is no fun going on," he raised his eyebrows to Gwen, "Is there Gwen?"

She didn't reply either, but the answer was obvious as a bright red color filled her cheeks.

"I thought so." Cash laughed, JT laughing even louder.

All within seconds Kevin was standing up, throwing a punch toward Cash's face, and knocking him to the ground, all because of Cash's stupid question.

**  
Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers**

It had seemed like they had both been there for hours. Judging the moonlight that glowed in contrast to the dark sky they probably had. But as far as Kevin cared it didn't matter if they spent days there. That night had been the best one he had had in the longest of times.

Eyes still closed he played back in his head all the simple memories of the night, Gwen laughter following a dumb joke that he made. The way that the moon lit up her face as she stared straight up at it, pondering. The scent that came from her hair as he buried his face into it.

**  
And the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.**

"Kevin" Gwen soft whisper interrupted his thought.

"Huh." He opened his eyes to see her sitting up and reaching over to grab her phone, which was a couple of feet away.

"I think we have to go." She glanced at the phone.

"Why?" He questioned, he had been hoping that she never said that. But he knew that the night had to come to an end eventually.

She kept looking at the phone as if in disbelief. It read 1:30 a.m. and had about 7 missed called all from her parents. "I'm late for curfew," she finally answered him.

"Okay come on." He motioned towards his car taking his place in the driver's seat.

Gwen shook her head. Instead of taking her seat in front along side Kevin, she grabbed his hand pulling him out. "Let's go"

Confused Kevin followed Gwen, his hand still in hers. Then he realized what she wanted to do. "Wait you want to walk all the way to your house."

"Yeah."

"Gwen your already 2 hours late for curfew, it's about a half hour to your house." He protested to her idea.

"I know."

**  
The streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.**

Due to Gwen's tiredness, and her craving for ice cream from the 24-hour grocery store, the half hour had turned into an hour. The whole walk had also been spent avoiding huge puddles of water from the rain that had fallen. Not that either of them had complained or even minded.

"Here we are." Kevin said as they finally reached the gate at Gwen's house. Gwen grabbed the rusty metal handle and pulled but it didn't budge.

She sighed, "My dad locked the gate," she pulled on the door harder but no movement came of it.

"Wait here." Kevin began to walk away and around the gate.

"Where are you going?" She asked. There was no reply from Kevin, only the sound of his feet hitting the soft and muddy grass of her lawn. "Kevin"

Suddenly the door of the gate opened, Kevin standing on the other side. "Now I have to figure out how to get you inside the house without getting caught."

**And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
**

"I think I might be able to get you window open." Again he began to walk away heading towards the tree outside her window.

"No." Gwen stopped him, pulling him into a tight hug. Kevin hugged her back pulling her close. "I had fun today." She whispered.

"I did t—"He stopped mid sentence, interrupted by the soft touch of a warm pair of lips to his. Without hesitating Kevin kissed her back, causing Gwen to bring her arms from his waist up to his neck.

For a minute their long awaited kiss seemed perfect, nothing could ruin it.

"Gwen," a tired voice whispered impatiently, "you better get in this house right this moment before your father wakes up." The voice was her mother's.

"So much for not getting caught." Gwen mumbled wearily, giving Kevin one last peck on his cheek before heading inside.

Left outside by himself, Kevin yawned. It was almost 3 in the morning, he was sleepy, and he still needed to walk back to his car and drive home.

But all that didn't bother Kevin one bit. In the end it had all been worth it.

**And I knew,  
that you meant it.**

**

* * *

**

**I liked how this one came out. Anyways don't forget to click on the review button and tell me what you think.**

**For anyone else who read the 'Sleeping Sickness' songfic. I was thinking of doing a continuation(sort of) with the song 'Reason' by Hoobastank. So that will probably be the next to come.**

**P.S. For anyone else who reads my othere stories like Mission Void and You Have Me, I will try to get those updated. It's just, well you know I procastinate way too much. I am sorry, especially to Atlashon who I had promised that I would update about a...while ago. **


End file.
